


Pre-Release

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rafe, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Wall Sex, car blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: After Rafe gets the alpha out of prison, Sam is all amped up and very much ready to go.





	Pre-Release

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm this is unedited. I might go back through and clean it up a bit but I... really wanted you guys to read this lol.  
> Shoutout to the discord group for being terrible, terrible enablers! <3

Today was the day that Rafe was _finally_ going to pick Sam up from that godforsaken prison. The guards had given him some trouble, both parties bickering over prices and terms. Rafe made it very simple for their stupid, caveman like brains.

Release Sam, and get a shit load of money. Easy. So damn easy. It’d be much more money than they’d even know what to do with, but Rafe was sure that those men would stay guards. They looked like the type that enjoyed their job a little _too_ much.

He stood out by the vehicle with his arms crossed, staring at the gate with an excited stirring in his belly. A part of him couldn’t believe that Sam was still alive after all these years, but a larger, more instinctual part of himself was preening. It’d been awhile since he’d thought about Sam, but in his younger years, the omega had been very much drawn to the older Drake. He could only imagine what Sam looked like now, probably burnt and -

The gates release a loud, buzzing sound. A warning that they were opening. Rafe watched carefully as two guards led out a tall, broad alpha, one who looked weary and somewhat confused. There was a duffle slung off the man’s shoulders, and as soon as he’s cleared the gate, the guards give him a shove and the gates seal shut again. There was an uproar of alphas from the prison, chanting and howling. Rafe swallowed and forced himself to calm, happy that he was a decent distance from the prison.

He’d never smelled a place like that before, so thick of alpha and desperation. He could still remember it from his youth, how he had to fight to keep his cool in such a rocky terrain.

The alpha - Sam, Rafe reminds himself, is walking slowly over, his body straightening as he neared the omega. Sam’s clothes were dirty with sweat, blood stains from fights and rust from the cell bars. He had a few new scars on his arms and knuckles, his hair might’ve been graying a bit at the temples, and Rafe takes stock of all this with a need growing in his groin.

Sam had grown up very well. Rough, but well. He filled out his large frame with muscles and his features had aged handsomely. Rafe’s eyes are hooded when he notices the strange markings on Sam’s skin, and it takes a moment for him to realize that they were tattoos. He relaxes some, for a split second, he’d thought they were hickeys.

A tattoo was nice. He liked birds. They looked like gulls, which no doubt flew overhead the prison every day, free to do what they pleased. It made Rafe sad to think about how often Sam must’ve stared up at them and wished to enjoy the simple pleasures of a bird.

Sam is watching him, Rafe realizes, those dark eyes of his narrowed as he swept the smaller man up and down. There was a flicker of recognition in his eyes, and Sam lifts his chin with a soft rumble of curiosity unfurling in his chest. The duffle is carelessly dropped to the ground, and Rafe doubts that there was actually anything of importance in there, safe a spare change of clothes or some stupid document that was useless either way. The omega pulls himself away from the car and stands straight, satisfied when he finds that Sam was a good few inches taller than him.

“Hey, Samuel,” He starts, putting a hand on the man’s warm shoulder and giving him a little shake. He smiles, sharp and calculating. He can feel how tense Sam is under him, the alpha practically radiating all sorts of pent up frustrations.

Idly, Rafe was glad that he had enough time to plan for a driver. If he got his wish, Sam would be very hard to contain during the ride over to the little cottage Rafe had rented for a month. Just to be sure. Just to give Sam enough time to soak up the joy of freedom and the new information on Avery.

Sam is just staring at him, almost unnervingly, but his nostrils were flaring and his body was stock still. Rafe’s smile softens and he gives Sam another, subtle shake. The alpha’s lips twitch into something akin to a smile and his voice is grave as he growls, “Rafe?”

“Yeah,” The smaller man assures, motioning to the sleek, black car behind them. He goes to talk again, wanting to let Sam know that he was free now - but the alpha suddenly jerks under his arm and Rafe feels two thick, strong arms encircle his waist.

His breath hitches as Sam pulls him closer, the growl rattling out his chest getting stronger as he stuffs his face into the crook of Rafe’s exposed neck. Rafe swallows down his excitement, fisting a hand on the back of Sam’s hot clothes while his other one braces against the car. Sam is just breathing in deep lungfuls from where his lips are pressed to Rafe’s collarbone, his nose right up against the scent gland that Rafe had purposely exposed beforehand.

For a few moments, Sam’s mind couldn’t place the scent. It was new, fresh and enticing. It was unlike anything he’d smelled in a long, long time. His mind worked to place it, to understand it, but as Sam nuzzled closer and huffed, his brain clicked it into place.

 _omega_.

He was holding a fucking omega.

He felt a bit dizzy at the idea but his dick stirred and his heart beat faster to increase the warm blood flow in his body.

There was no disgusting, overbearing smell of alpha on Rafe. He was clean, untouched. Like a goddamn present all wrapped up for Sam to tear apart. Rafe was all there for the taking, and Sam let out a possessive growl as he hugged Rafe closer to his body. Other alphas might be nearby, and his rational thought was fading away as the need to protect and mate came to the forefront of his instincts.

He backed Rafe against the smooth bumper of the vehicle, his large hands squeezing around those hips as he let his fingers trail lower. Over those slim thighs and the weird softness of the rich man’s form fitting jeans. Rafe gasped as he was lifted without any real warning, Sam planting his feet near the rear tire as he pushed the omega on top of the side of the trunk. The sun had heated the black car’s exterior up, and Rafe moaned, squirming on the trunk as Sam spread his thighs and made himself very comfortable between them.

The alpha nosed his way across Rafe’s throat, mouth panting hot and heavy, hungry for more skin. He nipped at the sensitive juncture between the omega’s shoulder and neck and growled when a soft, happy sound rose from those pretty lips.

This was going better than Rafe had hoped. Sam was taking the initiative, embracing his natural breeding instincts that had been smothered to silence while inside of those rusted, cracked cement cells.

Rafe hooked a leg around Sam’s hip, pulling him closer as he let his hands squeeze at the other’s shoulders. “Sam,” He mumbled, hands moving once again, lingering now on either side of the alpha’s chin. He forced the man’s head up and met his wild, brown eyes. “Not yet, Sam,” He urged, unable to stop himself when he ground up against Sam’s thick thigh. Rafe had to get a hold of himself, or Sam _was_ going to flip him over and take him right outside of the prison, surely starting up a damn riot of sexually pent up alphas.

As much as Rafe would love to tease and cry with all eyes on him, he wasn’t ready to share Sam with anyone.

“C’mon, Sam,” He whispered, trying to slide his feet back onto the ground. Sam grabbed him to keep him there, spread out before him, and rumbled with displeasure. “Let’s get inside the car,” Rafe urged, bringing out a sweetness to his voice that he knew made alpha’s weak in the knees. “ _Please_?”

Sam looked over his shoulder to glare at the prison, the alpha scent emanating from it making him very protective of the omega in his care. He didn’t want to risk anything happening, _anything_.

“It’s nice and cool inside the car,” Rafe reasoned, his voice patient but his body thrumming with need. “Safe from anybody watching -”

Sam snarled at that and looked back at him with teeth bared. “Mine,” Was all he snapped, thumbs pressing down into the soft spots of Rafe’s hipbones. He had a wild look in his eyes that made Rafe foolishly squirm with excitement.

The omega nodded, his hands petting soothingly at the thick, sweaty hair atop Sam’s hair. “I know, _Samuel_ , I know,” He whispered, wracking his mind for anything to else to say. He wanted to scream ‘ _fuck me’_ at the alpha, but he rationally knew that he had to get them into the backseat of the car.

While he was thinking, Sam reached over and lifted the handle on the car door. It made no sound, smooth under his fingertips and easy to pull open. He wrapped one arm around Rafe’s shoulders and used his other to urge the omega’s other leg around his hip. Rafe took the message with a curious blink of his eyes, hurrying to circle his arms around the back of Sam’s neck when the alpha lifted him up.

It made Rafe moan, the sensation of being carried by a big alpha was something every omega craved. He tightened his legs around Sam’s lower back, only loosening them as Sam deposited him into the backseat, the cool leather a welcome relief from the humidity of the outside world. Sam struggled to reach behind him, fumbling around for the handle before he slammed the door closed behind them. The duffle lay forgotten on the dusty ground, but Rafe could care less. They were in the car, and that was half the battle. The other half was going to be keeping Sam busy during the trip.

Rafe moaned as Sam’s teeth fastened into his neck again, sucking hungrily at his skin, desperate for anything and everything about the omega. He gasped as he caught the driver, a Beta, staring at them with wide, shocked eyes from the small divider between the front and the back seats.

“Drive!” Rafe barked out, his order sharp and cutting as he slammed the privacy window closed. The car began to move not long after that, and Rafe gasped as Sam’s hands gripped at his ass. He stretched his legs out a bit in the cramped car, internally cursing himself for not banking on a larger cab, but this would have to do. He had a feeling it wouldn’t have felt so cramped if it wasn’t for the touch starved alpha atop him.

Sam was determined to get him out of his pants, but the belt buckle kept getting in the way, and his hands were shaking too much to do anything useful. The alpha makes a stressed, angry sound in the back of his throat and Rafe can’t do much more to help other than yank the man into a kiss.

He moves his mouth against the alpha’s tasting sweat and nicotine on his tongue, but Rafe only groans into it, fists his left hand into Sam’s hair. With his right, he pushes at Sam’s chest, making them sit up a little.

Sam doesn't want to break the kiss, and frankly, Rafe doesn’t either. He leans Sam back against the doorframe and smiled into the kiss, pulling away slightly to look over the alpha’s flushed features.

“Lemme help you,” Rafe soothes, sliding his hands down the blue jacket on Sam’s shoulders. He tugs it off, revealing a sweaty, once white tank top. It was more of a gray color now, though.

Sam takes the hint and shrugs out of his prison jacket, feeling like he was dropping a heavy weight that had held him back for so long. While his hands are busy, Rafe takes advantage to move, his own skilled fingers popping open Sam’s belt buckle and pulling the leather through the loops. He drops it onto the floor and pops open the button on the alpha’s jeans before he slowly pulls down the zipper.

Just as he’d expect, and hope, Samuel is hard and heavy in his boxers - which are also stained from his many years in prison. They smell strongly of sweat and desperation, and Rafe’s own dick gives a sympathetic twitch in his jeans. He tells him that soon enough he’d be getting his brains fucked out by Sam, and focuses on making the alpha feel good instead.

His mind conjures up an image of Sam fucking him in the shower, and he groans low and tight in his throat. To distract himself from an over active, and extremely horny imagination, Rafe reaches to grab at the alpha’s dick.

Sam growls below him when Rafe’s hand teasingly brushes over his cock, feeling its girth through the boxers. The omega raises a brow and smirked up at Sam, feeling the older man’s body shiver under his touch. “You want it?” He teased, liking the way Sam’s eyes flashed dangerously, the rumble that rattled out of his chest told Rafe to stop messing around.

He would’ve enjoyed teasing Sam more, but Rafe knows that right now - he can’t even restrain himself. With an impatient pull, Sam’s boxers are tugged down just enough to free his cock. The omega shivers at the sight, his left hand going to grab at Sam’s length while his right-hand cups over his own growing erection in his jeans. Sam is warm and heavy on his fingers, his cock is thick and Rafe hopes that the man remembers how to use it correctly.

He strokes it slowly, watching in a mixture of frustration and fixation as the alpha groans loudly at the sensation. Sam’s hand come up to rest on the back of Rafe’s head, and it’s obvious to know what he was after. After years of private handjobs, and a few fucks with lesser alpha’s, Sam was aching for the touch and taste of an omega.

“Easy there, big guy,” Rafe laughs, settling himself between Sam’s spread knees, his own legs folded up under him as he perches on what’s left of the backseat space. “I’ll take good care of you,” He purrs, using his free hand to sink a line of throbbing red nail marks down the outside of Sam’s thigh, loving the way the man rumbles beneath him. Sam’s eyes are half-lidded but his pupils are blown wide with lust, focused entirely onto Rafe.

Rafe wants to preen under his inspection, but he leans forwards and presses a kiss to the inside of Sam’s thigh, his hand still slowly stroking Sam, making sure he was nice and full before moving along. He can’t deny the pull of lust that settles low in his belly, a well-known spark that was only going to ignite into a full out flame along with Sam.

He lifts his head up and guides Sam’s dick closer to his mouth, his tongue poking out and casually lapping at the swollen tip of the man’s cock, enjoying the growl that fills the cab of the car. Sam’s hand fists in his hair, pushing him closer but Rafe just licks again, his tongue leaving a hot strip up the length of the other’s cock.

Rafe can taste the saltiness of sweat on his skin, but it doesn’t bother him as much as it should’ve. Instead, he finds his inner needs drawn to the masculine flavor of a pent up alpha, his stomach clenching like it did during his heats.

The omega moans softly, wrapping his lips around the tip and looking up at Sam to gauge his reaction, shivering as the alpha stares down at him, mouth agape. With another sound of enjoyment, Rafe laps at the slit, hoping to eek out some pre-come for his troubles. He’s not disappointed, and Sam jerks under his ministrations.

Rafe knows that Sam’s not going to last long under his teasing, and with an impatient huff through his nose, Rafe does his best to swallow down the length offered to him. Sam bucks his hips up and Rafe sinks his nails into his hips in warning, trying to focus without Sam hitting the back of his throat so roughly.

He smells strongly, a shower clearly in order, but Rafe only shivers. It’s been a long, long time since he’s been handled by an alpha like Sam - well, any alpha in general. The business didn’t run itself, and his obsession with Avery hadn’t given him a lot of time to court, or be courted by an able bodied alpha.

Just the sensation of alpha pheromones on his tongue has Rafe groaning, surprising himself as he feels a dribble of slick escaping him. He usually didn’t produce slick so easily outside of his heat, and Rafe internally chuckles.

He needed this more than either of them realized.

Rafe’s mouth works around the length, controlling his breathing through his nose as Sam leads his head through the repetitive motions. The hand on his head is pulling almost painfully at his hair but Rafe finds that he doesn’t really mind. He likes it, in all honesty.

He watches through his lashes as Sam moans and shivers, his hips shifting from side to side as he pulls the omega in closer, intent on finding his finish.

-:-

Rafe can hardly pull himself out of the car with Sam clinging to him possessively, dick hardly back in his jeans and hands trying to tear the clothes right off of the omega’s body. But, finally, he stumbles away with Sam protectively pressed against his back, growling at the Beta that he can barely see through the tinted windows.

The omega slams the door, uncaring of the mess they’d made or the smell they’d clearly left behind. The driver had his orders, and without any prompting, moved the car away from the small but lovely cottage.

Rafe struggled to make it up the stairs on the deck, hands trembling as he fumbled with the lock and key. Sam kept nibbling on his neck, those warm hands of his rubbing at his hips, murmuring all sorts of crazy, alpha talk under his breath.

It’s not all that clear to Rafe, not yet, but the latch finally opens and the pair stumbles in. Sam pauses, body tense and alert as he scents the place for any other immediate alpha threats. Rafe takes the precious time to kick off his boots, knowing that he wouldn’t have any chance to later.

Once the area had been apparently cleared by Sam’s senses, Rafe finds himself backed up against a nearby wall. He grins and goes easily, feeling somewhat smaller without the added height of his work boots to give him an edge. It doesn't bother him, in fact, he loves the way Sam looms.

The alpha’s hands smoother across his chest, pausing at the sensation of warm, silky fabric under his hands. It apparently displeases him, and Rafe gasps in surprise as Sam grabs either side of the blouse and pulls. Buttons pop off instantly, falling to the floor with a series of soft, music like bounces.

“Samuel - that was new,” He mumbles, more out of dismay than frustration. He’s already hard, but the display of dominance makes him fumble for the button of his jeans. “You’re paying for that,” Rafe breathes, sounding relieved as his button pops open, giving him that much more room to tent in his trousers.

Sam’s hands tug the now, ruined shirt off of Rafe’s shoulders, growling as he tosses the offending garment aside. His palms are hot and big on the omega’s pale skin, and Rafe moans, arching his back into it. The alpha squeezes his hips and grumbles, looking at Rafe’s pants with and frown. Without any warning, the larger man sinks to his knees, hands smothering across the omega’s ass and hips.

Something about Sam’s wordless, grumbling complaints makes Rafe shiver. He puts his hands shakily on those broad shoulders, gasping again as another spurt of slick escapes him unexpectedly. The alpha pulls down his dark, soft jeans with a huff, only pausing as the fresh scent of Rafe hits him stronger.

Sam growls, curious and demanding, and forces the jeans past Rafe’s unsteady knees. He doesn’t focus on Rafe’s erection - like the omega had hoped - and instead flips Rafe’s body around. He gasps, scandalized and dismayed as he’s suddenly forced to face the wall.

“Sam?” He croaks, strangled by lust. The alpha answers him with a face pressing to his ass, and Rafe flushes with embarrassment when it clicks.

Sam was scenting him and probably amazed by the mess the omega was making. He knew that Sam hadn’t seen, or smelt slick in ages. He can feel that he’d already leaked into his underwear, and Rafe hoped that it wasn’t too late to save that pair of boxers.

He swallows down his pleased whimpers as Sam drags down his silken boxers, exposing the expanse of his body. Rafe flattens his hands against the wall, steadying himself when Sam inhaled his scent and pressed closer. His eyes squeezed shut when Sam opened him up, hands on either of his cheeks as if examining the omega. Rafe didn’t know if he wanted to slap Sam for his staring, or pull the man’s face deeper towards him.

Thankfully for Rafe, Sam made the choice for him.

The omega went up on his toes with a shocked gasp as Sam’s hot tongue lapped at his entrance, eager to taste the slick on his lips. It was a natural concoction to act as both as a lure and a lubricant, and the alpha was very much drawn into it. He tasted good on Sam’s lips, sweet and foreign, a taste so different from the smokey flavor of cigarettes and the heavy taste of alpha that would permeate the air of the prison. This was like a breath of fresh air, and Sam couldn’t hold himself back. He wanted more of that slick and was willing to work to make the omega produce it.

Rafe’s legs were shaking as he looked down at the floor, seeing his own heavy cock between his legs and the tips of Sam’s folded knees. His cheeks burned and he couldn’t stifle his cries as the alpha lapped at him, the stubble on the man’s chin scratching against his sensitive skin and making his hips twitch on their own accord.

“Fuck,” Rafe managed, reaching back to fist his hand in Sam’s hair, pulling his head in deeper. Sam got his wish, and Rafe moaned as he felt his body clench the same way it tended to do during a heat. He felt like he was going crazy with the sensation, warmth spreading across his skin as Sam growled behind him, the vibration echoing across his skin. “Oh, fuck, _Sam_ ,” He whispered, going slack jawed as the alpha’s tongue worked inside of him.

Sam was happy to taste the omega, wanting everything and anything he could get his hands on. His instincts sang with relief. He deserved this, after spending so much time behind bars, he’d earned this little treat.

Impatient with himself and his growing need, Sam pulled his face back a bit to push his fingertips closer to Rafe’s entrance. With one hand keeping the omega braced by his lower back, Sam plunged his first finger into the hot heat that was Rafe’s body.

The omega shuddered, moaned and nodded all at once. Sam smiled, pushing his face back up against Rafe’s ass as he licked around his knuckle, pleased when it loosened Rafe up. Soon enough he was able to freely thrust his finger in and out, easily slipping the second one in beside it. Rafe was opening up so beautifully under him, producing an ample amount of slick that mixed in with Sam’s saliva.

Once he felt like he was done, he pulled his fingers free with a wet sound and gave Rafe’s ass a little smack, grinning as his skin pinkened under his palm. The omega tried to growl, but it came out as a desperate whine. Slick was heavy on Sam’s hand, and he shuffled his pants open with a growl, freeing his cock once more. He jerked himself off with a pleased sigh, the omega’s slick making the motion so much easier.

Rafe was watching him from over his shoulders with lidded eyes, his features pinkened and pupils dilated with need. Sam thought about keeping Rafe like that, fucking him senseless against the wall, but a greedier part of his mind needed the satisfaction of watching Rafe’s face contort with pleasure. Wanted easy access to his neck.

He felt a need to show off to the omega in his care, use those muscles that he’d spent working up in prison. It gave him a rush, the idea of preening for Rafe’s attention.

Sam turned Rafe back around, ignoring the omega’s little-confused moan and instead focusing on those long, pleasant legs. He grabbed onto either of Rafe’s thighs, getting his fingertips fitted underneath the omega’s bare ass, his legs steadying.

Thankfully, Rafe got the picture. He quickly kicked off his remaining clothes, smiling as it left him completely nude. He could feel the heat Sam’s body was radiating, and he shivered with excitement. When Sam lifted, Rafe moved to aid him, lifting his long legs up and locking them at the ankles around Sam’s tailbone.

Sam’s dick was hot against his thigh, and Rafe moaned as he felt slick dribble down his thigh. “ _Fuck me_ ,” He growled, clawing down Sam’s back and clutching at his hair.

The alpha snarled outright and pressed them close to the wall, guiding his dick in with one hand. There was no slowness to his movements, and Rafe cried out as Sam’s dick was pushed to the brim, making him feel incredibly full. He dropped his forehead against Sam’s shoulder, pressing in closer to the warmth the man was radiating. He smelled good, calming, and Rafe breathed it in deeply, panting heavily.

Sam couldn’t stop himself once he’d finally gotten what he needed, his hands keeping Rafe supported and spread open as he began to thrust deeply into the man. His dick just couldn’t seem to get in deep enough and he snarled, pressing his teeth to Rafe’s skin and marking him with a series of sucking bruises and bites. The omega clung to him, moaning and bouncing as Sam thrust inside of his warmth.

Rafe felt alive and very pleased with himself, feeling full and fulfilled. He’d missed this, enjoying the parts of his omega nature that he was so used to ignoring. Sam felt thick and good inside of him, it made his toes curl and his dick weep against his belly.

He knew that Sam wasn’t going to last long, could already feel his knot starting to swell with interest. In all honesty, Rafe was a bit surprised to see the man so hard, so quickly right after making a mess in the backseat.

The omega groaned, lifting his head to watch Sam’s face. The man was focused at his task, teeth bared in a silent snarl and his hair getting messy. Rafe could only imagine how he looked, peeking out at Sam with his bangs a mess and face red. He hoped he looked good, _wanted_ to look great for the alpha.

Rafe bit his lip when Sam pushed against his prostate, his body tingling with pleasure and need, slick mixing with Sam’s sweat and making his thighs sensitive. “C’mon, that’s it,” He urged, locking his ankles harder, pulling Sam into his body. The alpha rumbled, nodded, and bit at his throat again, hands gripping at Rafe’s asscheeks tightly.

Sam seemed to be mumbling to himself, trying to find his voice, but for now, the only real thing Rafe could decipher was the grunts, growls, and groans that came from the older man’s chest. Occasionally, the word _mine_ would slip off Sam’s tongue, and Rafe felt drawn to that idea with his pleasure clouded mind.

Sam’s knot was getting bigger, and it’s added girth surprised Rafe. He groaned when he realized it again, knowing that they’d have back issues later if the alpha actually knotted them against the wall. They weren’t spring chickens anymore.

“Sam,” He gasped, using his fingers in Sam’s hair to lift the alpha’s head up. “Sam… the bed,” He urged, watching how Sam’s eyes focused briefly.

Having finally found his voice, Sam only returned his demands with a snarl. “I’m gonna fill you up,” The alpha promised, and Rafe shuddered at how deep and wrecked he sounded. “Knot you, make you mine,” Sam drawled, words slurring together with lust.

Rafe’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, smiling at Sam with hooded eyes. “I want it,” He nodded, watching how Sam’s lips twitched into the barest hints of a pleased smile. “Sam - _alpha_ ,” He whispered, still trying the urge the man along, “Want your knot on the bed. Keep me safe,” Rafe’s words were partly spilling out of him without any real thought, just trying to get his general point across. Sam’s movements were making him think silly.

The alpha paused, and Rafe whimpered, clutching at his shoulders to keep him close. “Bed?” He growled like that was a new concept.

“Yeah, baby,” Rafe managed to point down the hallway to their left, glad that the master bedroom wasn’t that far away from the door. He’d chosen this cottage for that specific reason, too. Even if that thought process felt like a distant memory.

Sam seemed torn between the two ideas. He kept looking between the darkened bedroom and Rafe, hands shifting on the man’s asscheeks still.

“Carry me,” Rafe whispered, hoping to stroke some of Sam’s alpha ego up. Sam seemed to nod in agreement, hiking Rafe up higher on his body. They both made a sound of disappointment when Sam’s dick slipped out of Rafe’s body, but the alpha took to his new task happily. Rafe held onto him, only gasping as his back hit the bed and his front was smothered by the heavy weight of alpha still holding him tight.

Sam only paused to get his knees steadied on the bed, not caring about how nice and soft the bed was, and pushed himself back into Rafe without any warning. The omega cried out again, head hitting the pillow as he situates his legs, digging his heels into the mattress to give himself traction. He uses it to push himself back to meet Sam’s thrusts, feeling dizzy and full of pleasure. It steals his breath away and Rafe can’t stop himself from moaning and begging like some idiot drunk on a heat.

He knows that his heat is far away - but god, it feels like he’s in the thick of one. He’s leaking slick and writhing around like a man possessed, begging to be knotted without remorse.

An inkling of a thought suggests that Sam’s peaked alpha presence might’ve triggered his cycle early, and Rafe groans. He _hopes_ so.

Sam’s mouth is running wild now, his voice husked and gravely, and Rafe can barely hear him over his own needy cries for release.

“Gonna knot you, fill you up,” Sam keeps growling, “Mine - _my_ pretty omega, gonna breed you,” His hands are tight around Rafe’s hips, pulling him back to meet every deep, fast thrust forwards. “Take it - fuckin’ take my knot -”

“Christ -” Rafe chokes back his curses, squeezing ass around Sam and whimpering as the man pulls away, apparently annoyed with something.

“Gotta get deeper,” Sam rambles to himself, and Rafe gasps as his legs are suddenly lifted up. He looks at Sam with wide eyes, unsure to what the alpha wants from him, but then Sam’s dropping the back of Rafe’s knees against his shoulders and thrusting into him again. Rougher this time, chasing his own release.

Rafe drops his head against the bed again with a happy moan, not minding it at all when Sam leans forwards, bending Rafe at the hip. The alpha was deeper inside, Rafe was sure of it. His knot is thick and almost hurts too much as he’s dragging it in and out of Rafe’s sensitive rim. The omega can feel it when Sam mounts up, his thrusts getting heavier and faster, his big hands holding Rafe steady.

Rafe doesn’t think he can take much more and shouts when Sam gives one final, heavy push inside of him. The knot pops into place and the omega keens, back arching off the bed as Sam bends over him and sinks his uneven teeth into Rafe’s shoulder. Rafe comes with a weak cry, flopping back against the bed and whimpering when Sam doesn’t dislodge his teeth. He’s pretty sure the alpha drew blood, but he doesn’t _care_.

Sam’s still grinding his hips, growling through the skin and keeping Rafe’s ass flush against his groin. It takes a second, but Rafe gasps and then moans sweetly when he fills the alpha start to empty inside of him, hot and heavy.

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” He chokes out, wrapping his arms around Sam’s back to keep him close. “Mhm - _Sam_ ,” Rafe purrs, instantly sedated by the flood of release inside of him.

Sam hasn’t had a good, long release in too damn long. He feels like he’d been stocking up on it, waiting for an omega to pound on and then pump deep into. He hasn’t touched any drugs that would hamper his virility in years, and he knows he’s strong and good. He hazily hopes it pleases Rafe, his body starting to relax.

He likes covering the omega underneath him with his body, makes him feel like he’s doing a good job at protecting the man. Rafe’s thighs are trembling, and Sam sits up a bit, despite the whimper the other man makes and slowly settles his legs back onto the bed.

The action flattens Rafe out some, and Sam is transfixed as he watches Rafe’s navel swell outwards just a bit, filled to the brim with his potent come. It fills him with pride, and he nuzzles into Rafe’s neck, kissing apologetically at the red, jagged mark that is on his shoulder. They both know that he’s going to be knotted to Rafe for a long while, at least a good twenty minutes, and they get comfortable.

Sam jerks his hips whenever Rafe squeezes around him, making them both moan, and Sam happily murmured nonsense the entire time. “My pretty omega… fuckin’ filled you up good. Gonna watch you swell…”

The words remind Rafe that he’s on the best birth control money can buy, and he sympathetically strokes his fingers through Sam’s sweaty hair. He’s getting tired, and he can tell that the alpha is too. Sam has settled some, sprawled out over Rafe protective, his lips paying close attention to the bruises and hickeys on Rafe’s newly marked skin. He kisses them apologetically and licks at the bite wound, something deep and primal urging him to care for the lithe omega currently stuffed full of his knot.

Rafe whispers to him soothingly, urging him to close his eyes and go to bed. He sounds wrecked and sleepy. Sam, for once in his life, listens.

-:-

When Sam wakes up next, the omega is still bundled up under him and it’s much darker outside. He sits up and groans quietly, rubbing at his eyes. The memories are distant and fuzzy, but as he looks down at Rafe, Sam feels flush with embarrassment.

He’d fucked Rafe, and thoroughly, by the looks of it.

The omega was still fast asleep, hair a mess and hands curled into the sheets. He looked cute, but Sam’s gut twitched with unease. He hoped he hadn’t done something terrible to the man, forced himself onto Rafe or -

He breathes out heavily through his nose and slowly pulls away, wincing as his soft dick slips from Rafe’s entrance, followed by a trickle of white come and clear slick. The scent makes his nostrils flare, but Sam forces himself off the bed. He’s still got his undershirt on, his jeans and his boots. He feels filthy and slowly takes the time to search around the cottage.

It’s devoid of life but well stocked. He even finds a pair of clothes for him in the bathroom, folded neatly on the closed toilet lid. Rafe had planned for his stay, then.

He strips and takes a piss before stumbling into the shower. He almost cries out of sheer joy when he can run hot water over his dirty body, faded bruises from prison fights and claw marks from Rafe stinging under the stream. He cleans himself off thoroughly, amazed by the use of actual squeeze soap and ample bars. Washing his hair was an experience all on its own, and Sam’s shoulders slump in a mixture of dismay and satisfaction.

When he’s done, he grabs at the towel and pats himself off as he stands in front of the mirror. He stares at his body, at the scars from the bullets and pats himself on the chest. He’s fit, trimmed to his best. He feels good, exhilarated even.

He wants to fuck Rafe again just to prove a point to himself, but he instead drops his towel and grabs at the toothbrush on the counter. He rips it out of the packaging like a child opening a present on Christmas morning, slathering the brush with toothpaste. He hasn’t actually brushed his teeth in so long, and it feels good. It aches on his gums, but Sam doesn’t care. He scrubs and scrubs and then tries the fluoride, wincing as it stung all over his mouth.

Rafe cracks open his eyes as he hears the commotion in the bathroom, sleepily running a hand over his face. He feels messy, and a look down between this thighs only proves the point. With a sigh, he shifts, noticing how hot he felt still. Like a fever, a very  _familiar_ fever. He double checks the date on his silver watch and groans.

Just as he’d feared - no, hoped - he thinks Sam tripped up his cycle. It’d been far too long since he’d been knotted and pumped full. His body was craving that, and his biological clock kept ticking impatiently, like somebody tapping their foot against the floor.

No amount of suppressants was going to hold his body back, he supposed.

He puts his hands on his belly and tries to ignore how happy it makes him feel the swell of come still lingering inside his body like it belonged there. The only thing that missing was the alpha himself, and he looks up lazily as Sam comes out of the master bathroom wearing only the new, navy blue boxers Rafe had bought for him.

He looks startled to see Rafe awake, and guilty looks down at his bare feet. “Hey - Rafe,” He swallows, stepping closer. The omega just laid there with his legs spread open and eyes half-lidded, and as much as Sam wants to pounce on him, he tells his dick to behave itself. “You doin’ okay, Rafe?”

The omega makes a low, satisfied purr. It makes Sam’s body flush, finding the innocent little sound far too attractive for his own good. “Want you again,” Rafe manages, mouth feeling dry and heavy.

The alpha’s eyes get big and wide and Rafe grins at him.

“It’s alright, Sam,” He manages, forcing himself to wake up a bit more. He holds his arm up at Sam, imploring him closer. “You didn’t hurt me.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asks, his body tense and nostrils flaring. “Rafe, are you -”

“Positive,” The omega whispers, making a ‘come hither’ motion with his fingers. “I wanted you, and I still want you… hell, I think I even _need_ you right now.”

Sam steps forwards and takes Rafe’s hand, letting the omega think that he pulling the alpha onto the bed, even though Sam went easily on his own. “You smell really good,” Sam notes, pressing his nose into Rafe’s neck again before he can even think to stop himself.

“I am really good,” Rafe mumbles, sounding sleepy and distant. Sam looks down at him with interest and worry.

“What’s wrong?” The alpha asks, smoothing his hands down Rafe’s flanks and feeling the warm skin underneath. “You feel hot.”

“Heat,” Rafe manages, shivering happily under the touch. “Don’t stop doing that.”

Sam’s mind halts and his heart skips a beat. “Heat - Rafe, oh no, Rafe, I can’t do this -”

“No, Sam,” He growls, low but it draws out into a whine. “Sam, I want you to. I need it, I was hoping you’d be fired up after prison and -” They both fall quiet. Rafe’s makes a frustrated sound that fades as he sees the look on Sam’s face. “Hey,” He whispers, sitting up on his elbows. He knocks their noses together and breaths, “I’m sorry, Sam. That was selfish of me.”

“I want you, Rafe,” Sam breathes, steady and long, his eyes meeting Rafe’s. “But there’s so much -”

“We can talk later,” The omega whines, voice catching with a breathy hitch.

Sam works his mouth and then swallows. “What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t -”

“You don’t _know_ that -”

“I trust you,” Rafe breathes, voice so soft that Sam almost misses it. Almost.

They sit there in silence for a few seconds before the alpha asks, “How long does your cycle run?”

“No longer than a week, five days, normally,” Rafe shrugs, “But the house is well stocked. I was thinking we’d sit here for a while, let you adjust -”

“Are you sure that I won’t hurt you?” Sam interrupts, still looking torn. Rafe sighs and takes his face in both hands, pulling him into a deep kiss.

When they break, Rafe smiles. “I’m sure, Sam.” He licks his lips and then notes, “You taste clean.”

The alpha smirks, lowering himself down onto Rafe’s body and kissing him again. “Not for long, probably.”

Rafe grins and wraps a leg around Sam’s hips as he growls, “I like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments highly appreciated! I hope the smut was good. I haven't written it in a while... it was fun!  
> ( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)


End file.
